lostodysseyfandomcom-20200223-history
Living Ice
Boss 9 The Living Ice has an auto-reflect effect on and will launch your magic back at you. But here's the thing: He doesn't start with it on, and there's no way to tell when he's gonna use it. It might be early on, and it might not come at all. However, to be safe, the way to handle this is to have Jansen, Cooke and Ming use Grounda on the first turn, while Mack uses Powerus on himself. The spells will give you a nice head-start on the Living Ice, but after the first turn it becomes too risky to use anymore. So on your second turn, have Mack use Combo to do the damage, while Jansen, Ming and Cooke take care of your buffing: Get All-Barricade up IMMEDIATELY. maybe get Cover on Mack, and if the Living Ice used Shieldus, then have one of the ladies Dispel it to lower the Ice's defense. Mack should be hitting above (or at least near) 1,000 points of damage if he's leveled up properly. Even if you don't, this is still your best bet to do damage. On your third turn, you might as well put up All-Shield, you know, just in case. And of course, have your mage's heal as necessary, giving priority to Mack. As for what you are healing against? All-Aquara. It does real big damage, but with All-Barricade up, and so long as you use Zephyra after, you should survive it. This will be a battle to see who lasts longer, because both you and the Living Ice will be dishing out big damage. The only other thing to look out for is the occasional Freeze Bite. If someone gets frozen use a Blazing Ruby or the Cure-All spell to get them back into the fight. When it's over -- and assuming you won -- control will switch back over to Tolten, Seth, and Sed. Information from German Dragon's FAQ/Walkthrough Alternate Strategy Living Ice is a creature created from Gongora's attack on Gohtza on Disc 3. It is found on the Frozen Trail train tracks when Jansen and Ming are reunited with Cooke and Mack. After Jansen and Ming help revive the children, the boss bursts out of the track and attacks the party. Attacks *Attack :Attacks for 200-350 damage *Freeze Bite :Powerful magic attack that has a chance to Freeze the target. Use a Blazing Ruby or Cure-All to cure, or a Warm Vest (or its Anti-Freeze skill) to prevent this status. *All-Aquara :Incredibly powerful magic attack Strategy This boss can be quite difficult not just because of its tough attacks and Reflect ability, but also because it does not allow you to level Mack and Cooke up if they are not a very high level. Start by casting defence spells on your party such as All-Shield and All-Barricade, and Cover on your front row to keep your GC up. Keep attacking with Grounda until the boss is at about 1600 HP. At this point it will cast Reflect on itself, which will reflect any spells back onto your party. It is at this point that you should get Mack to use melee attacks and throwing Ground bombs to finish it off. Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Frozen Trail Category:Water Elemental Enemies